Polyjuice Mayhem
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Polyjuice. A game of Wizard chess. A bet. Throw in a few glances and an unexpected revelation. This is what happens. HP/DM.


_Disclaimer: No matter how much I love Draco Malfoy, he will never be mine, and the same goes for the other characters and stuff in Harry Potter. They are all J.K. Rowling's, and I salute her._

_Warnings are in place for: Boy kissing and swearing._

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review if you like it!_

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**Polyjuice Mayhem**

"You know what, Potter, this is really weird. It feels as though I'm looking at a mirror right now, except that I'm not. Oh, and remove your glasses. I look ridiculous with those on," Blaise said, grinning in amusement as he watched Harry walk out of the boys' dorm bathroom.

Harry scowled at the Slytherin on his bed and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his robes, hoping that it would get rid of the taste. Unfortunately, the awful flavor of the potion he just took was still lingering on his tongue. "I'm going to need to wash my mouth."

"No time," Ron said. "The effect only lasts an hour, remember?"

Harry's scowl deepened as he stared at his best mate. Ron shot his hands up defensively while Blaise snickered in amusement. Harry glared icily at him. "Oh, you think this is so fucking funny Zabini?" he snapped.

Blaise stopped his snickers, but his grin was still in place. "Oh, please do forgive me, Mr. Potter. And I told you to take your glasses off."

"Zabini," Ron called, and the Slytherin turned his head at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Give your robes to Harry. Don't you think Malfoy will find it weird if Harry entered your dorm room wearing Gryffindor robes?"

"Good thinking," Blaise nodded at Ron before he took his robes off of him and dropped them to the floor by Harry's feet. He also undid his tie and threw it at the Gryffindor. His jumper followed, and Harry was able to catch it with ease. Blaise was now only wearing his white shirt, and he laid down on Harry's bed. "Best of luck."

Harry gaped at him. "You… you aren't sleeping on my bed!"

"No," Blaise said, but he didn't move from his spot. "Just hurry and put the robes on. You're wasting our precious time."

Harry grunted in response, but he did what Blaise told him to anyway. Ron was trying his very best not to laugh at his best friend and failed miserably. Harry was shooting him glares, only causing Ron to laugh out louder. "S-Sorry, mate. It's just weird…"

"What's weird?" Blaise asked nonchalantly, twirling his wand in between his fingers.

"Having two Zabinis in the room," Ron answered.

"That's Polyjuice for you…" Blaise chuckled.

Harry scowled at the enjoyment of the two men. "Ha, ha… very funny. Remind me how I got myself into this mess again?"

"With pleasure, mate," Blaise smirked, causing Harry to groan in response.

_Flashback…_

_A month ago…_

_The eighth year common room was noisy that day. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott and Neville Longbottom were playing cards by the couch. Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson was chatting with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma, by the fireplace. Hermione Granger was trying desperately hard to read her thick Arithmancy book at one corner, digging her forefingers into her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds around her. Ernie Macmillan was telling a story loudly to anyone who would bother to listen to him. Draco Malfoy was sitting by the window, gazing at the skies outside. And Blaise Zabini was setting up the pieces for a game of Wizard chess, sitting on a chair across from Ron Weasley. Harry was watching the two._

"_Weird, huh?" he said absently, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with his elbow on the armrest of his chair._

"_What's weird, mate?" Ron asked, helping Blaise set up the game._

"_That we're all getting along," Harry answered, yawning. "I mean, before this, we were all separated into different Houses…"_

"_We still belong to different Houses, Potter," Blaise answered nonchalantly. "You're still a Gryffindor, I'm a Slyhterin, Macmillan's a Hufflepuff and Padma Patil's a Ravencalw. We just live in the same dorm now, since we're exceptional."_

"_I know that. What I mean is that we're all getting along so well now," Harry said._

"_True, that…" Blaise said, straightening up as he finished setting all of the pieces for the game. "Wait, no… you still haven't talked to Draco."_

"_Pardon?" Harry tilted his head to one side._

"_Yes, we're all getting along fine except for you and Draco. You two still haven't talked to each other since we came back."_

"_Hmm… now that you think about it, Zabini's got a point, Harry," Ron said, crossing his arms and leaning against his chair. "Well, I can't blame you for not wanting to talk to Malfoy since he's been such a twat and all-"_

"_Oi," Blaise said, pointing a finger at Ron. "That's my best friend you're talking about. You can't say those things about him, no matter how true it is."_

_The three men laughed out loudly, causing a few glances to be thrown their way._

"_Anyway, when do you plan to talk to him, mate?" Ron asked._

_Harry simply shrugged at his red-haired friend. "Dunno."_

"_Do you want to?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Harry…"_

"_What?" Harry asked. "I don't know what to say to him. And besides, it's not that easy to talk to him after all that's happened. It might get all… awkward and stuff."_

"_But you want to talk to him?" Blaise asked._

"_Well, yeah, sure. Why not, right?" Harry said, shrugging again._

"_Very well then. Talk to him. He's not doing anything right now, see?"_

"_W-What? No way!" Harry exclaimed._

"_Fine, you stubborn Gryffindor. How about we play a game of chess, and when you lose, you go talk to Draco," Blaise challenged._

"_Don't you mean _if_ I lose?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him._

_Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine. _If _you lose, you'll talk to Draco."_

"_No, it's embarrassing."_

"_Embarrassing how?" Ron asked._

"_Just… embarrassing."_

"_How about you drink Polyjuice, pretend that you're me. Just… talk to him. C'mon, Potter, don't look at me like that. I know you want to," Blaise said._

"_This is just… pointless," Harry muttered._

"_No it's not," Blaise said. "Plus, if you win, I'll do one month's worth of Potions homework for you, no shit."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "You aren't fucking around?"_

_Blaise shook his head and raised his right hand in level with his shoulder. "Slytherin's honor."_

"_Okay, I should be more suspicious now, but… you're on, Zabini," Harry said._

"_Excellent," Blaise grinned, then they began playing. Ron sighed and watched the game of chess._

_For a moment, Harry hazarded a glance at Draco and saw the blond staring at him. Their eyes met for a split second, but that was enough for Harry to notice that something was up. Draco wanted to talk to him as well, but neither of them knew how to approach the other._

_End of flashback…_

"Who knew the great Harry Potter sucked at chess?" Blaise chuckled.

Harry merely rolled his eyes at him and put his glasses inside the pocket of his –Blaise's- robes. "Fuck off, Zabini." He then walked towards the door and gave a curt nod to the two men left in the room. "I'll be back in…" he glanced at his wristwatch and said, "forty minutes."

He then disappeared, leaving Blaise and Ron inside the room. "So…" Ron began, raising an eyebrow at Blaise. "The bet's still on?"

"Of course," Blaise yawned. "Three Galleons says something's going to happen between Draco and Potter that's not a fight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Gryffindor.

"Ugh…" Ron groaned, "That's disgusting! I say nothing's going to happen except for a fight."

"Three Galleons?"

"You're on…"

Meanwhile, in front of the Slytherin boys' dorm room…

"Fuck," Harry swore, pacing in front of the door. He's been out here for a few good minutes and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Knocking would seem very odd and suspicious since he _was_ supposed to be Blaise at the moment, making this _his_ room as well, but his heart thumped nervously at the idea of just barging in there.

Thankfully, after seven minutes full of tension, the door opened and Theo stepped outside. He paused when he saw Harry. "Oh, hey there Blaise. I'm going to stay out for the night."

Since Harry didn't have the slightest clue on what Blaise would say in a moment like this, he settled for a nod. Theo grinned at him and gave his shoulder a pat before heading down the stairs towards the common room. Gulping, Harry stepped inside and immediately saw a shock of platinum blond hair that belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. His heart rate seemed to go faster when the Slytherin looked up at him.

"Oh, hey there Blaise."

Harry was momentarily taken aback by Draco's conversational tone of voice. The blond man was sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard, long legs stretched out and a book on Potions lying open on his lap. Harry watched Draco's fingers play with the corner of the page before turning it to the next one, his eyes trailed on the book.

"Blaise? You coming in or what?" Draco asked without looking up.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh… yeah, of course." He took a shaky step forward. There were three beds inside the room, and Draco was occupying the middle one. Harry approached the nearest bed to the door, secretly hoping to Merlin that it was Blaise's. He breathed a sigh of relief when Draco didn't say anything as he sat down.

"So…" Draco began lazily, turning the page. "Where have you been?"

"Ron's," Harry answered, and immediately regretted it when he realized that he had used Ron's first name. He swore inwardly as he watched Draco's finger freeze at one part of the page he was reading on, turning a head to Harry. He raised an eyebrow. "I… I mean Weasley's," Harry said.

"Oh," Draco said, shooting him one last suspicious look before going over his book again.

Harry was able to breathe again. Looking back at the Slytherin across from him, he took this opportunity to observe the blond up close. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore, unlike how he used to have it when he was younger. He just let it fall down up to the nape of his neck. His face was still pointy, his skin still pale but as smooth as porcelain. Harry suddenly felt his fingers twitch, wanting to touch Draco's cheeks. His lips looked soft, and his eyes were still those gray orbs with tiny flecks of blue. Harry's eyes trailed lower, and he took in how Draco's white buttoned shirt hugged his slender figure perfectly. His arms were long, and so were his fingers and legs. And all in all, Draco Malfoy really _was_ a handsome young man of eighteen, and Harry was openly _staring_.

And of course, Draco noticed. He closed his book and set it aside, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Blaise?"

That seemed to snap Harry back to his senses. He blinked at Draco and said, "Huh?"

"You were staring at me, just like how _Potter_ does."

Harry felt his mouth drop open. "Potter?"

Draco snorted. ""Oh, don't play dumb Blaise. You told me you noticed as well. Potter's been staring at me since we got back, like a lot."

It took a few seconds for Harry to fully comprehend what the Slytherin just said. "Uh… y-yeah, right."

"Blaise, are you alright? You're being… weird," Draco said.

"Err… o-of course!" Harry exclaimed. His mind went on overdrive as he tried to remember if he was indeed staring at Draco for the past month. At the dark Potions classroom, he remembered Draco mixing the potion in the cauldron confidently. In the Great Hall, he remembered how Draco would elegantly pour himself some pumpkin juice. In the library, he remembered Draco burying his nose down an old and dusty book. At Charms class, he remembered Draco lazily flicking his wand. And at Hogsmeade, he remembered Draco laughing and drinking Butterbeer with Blaise, Theo and even Pansy inside the Hog's Head. And he came to realize that, _yes_; he had been watching Draco quite often. Then he remembered those few moments he caught glimpse of the Slytherin looking at him as well. He remembered the odd and somewhat shy way Draco would avert his gaze when he met Harry's eyes for a brief moment.

What did all of these mean?

Harry decided he wanted to know. "Err… Mal- Draco," he called, feeling odd at the Slyherin's name coming out of his mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow at him, a signal for him to continue. "Haven't you been… sort of staring at Potter as well?" It was even odder to be saying his own name.

Draco blushed visibly and Harry gawked. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince… Draco _Malfoy_ was actually _blushing_. Blushing! And in front of Harry. His cheeks were colored with a light shade of pink and he stared at his lap, and Harry found it _cute_.

"So…" Draco began awkwardly. "You noticed, huh?"

"Umm… it doesn't take a genius," Harry answered, trying to keep his voice level. "Why?"

"Same reason as Potter, obviously," Draco snorted.

Same reason as… what _was_ Harry's reason for staring at Draco anyway? He found Draco attractive and interesting and… something else. Something else… and then realization crashed down on him so hard it almost physically hurt.

_Holy fuck…_ Harry thought. _I fancy Malfoy._

"You… you fancy Potter?" Harry said incredulously, his voice cracking.

Draco blushed deeper, causing Harry to blush as well. "Obviously. Don't sound so surprised."

"But… why haven't you talked to him?" Harry asked.

Draco fidgeted. This was really unlike Draco's usual demeanor. "It's… embarrassing."

Harry gaped at him unashamedly. Draco gave him an icy glare and pointed a wand at him. "Shut your mouth Blaise. Stop gaping at me or Merlin-forgive-me I _will_ hex you!"

But Harry wasn't listening. His thoughts were spinning, making him feel dizzy. Draco fancied him, and he… well, he _what_? Did he fancy the blond as well? Of course… why else would he stare at him all the time? But… he wasn't gay, right? Was he?

Well… only one way to find out, right?

"Wait, Blaise… what's that on your forehead?" Draco asked, snapping Harry out of his trance. "Is that a… _scar_?"

"What?" Harry asked, not quite catching what Draco just said.

"It _is_ a scar! Fuck, you're not Blaise!"

"Uh, I just remembered I have something to do, so…" Harry got up and made a dash for the door, but it was already too late. Draco had stood up as well with his wand pointing at Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry felt the spell hit him, and he fell flat on his back down the floor with his arms at his sides. For a moment he felt an odd sense of déjà vu hit him, and he remembered the time inside Hogwarts Express around two years ago. His eyes turned around frantically, until he saw Draco enter his blurry line of vision, looking half-furious and half-mortified. "_Potter?_"

Harry didn't answer, because he wasn't able to. Draco seemed to have realized this as well because he pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Finite Incantatem._"

Harry breathed out as he was able to move again. Before Draco could hex him, he got up on his feet hastily and faced Draco, mumbling an apology. "S-Sorry, I-I… I j-just, I… please don't break my nose again… I-I…" He trailed off, awkwardly fumbling for his glasses and shoving them on his face for better vision.

"What did you do to Blaise?" Draco asked, glaring daggers at Harry. If only looks could kill, Harry would be dead by now. The front page of the _Daily Prophet_ would be saying, _Boy-Who-Lived Finally Dead by a Death Stare_, and Draco would be rotting away in Azkaban. Perhaps some of the remaining Death Eaters in those cells would be celebrating for Draco for managing to kill the Chosen One without even using an Unforgivable.

"Z… Zabini's fine. We had a bet. He was the one who willingly gave me a few strands of his hair," Harry stammered.

"Hair? Fuck, Polyjuice?"

Harry nodded.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he raised his wand, jabbing it into Harry's chest. "Forgive me, but I must cast a memory charm on you, then I'll probably use the Cruciatus Curse on Blaise."

"You can't do that," Harry breathed. "That's an Unforgivable. You'll get thrown to Azkaban… and after all the trouble I went through to keep your arse out of there."

"Hmm…" Draco looked thoughtful for a while. "You're right. What was that spell you used on me in the bathroom, sixth year?"

Harry flinched at the unwanted memory. He remembered Draco sobbing at the comfort room all by himself, then Harry came, and then curses and spells flew across the air and he hit Draco with a _Sectumsempra. _He remembered Draco's bloodied form on the cold wet floor, and the way he cried…

"Fine, don't tell me, Potter…" Draco's drawl pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he looked up to stare into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. He saw the uncertainty in them, then it slowly slipped into confusion, then the gaze softened considerably.

"Malfoy…"

As he spoke, the shutters went down and Draco's Malfoy mask slid onto place. "Forgive me for this… _Obli_-"

But before Draco could finish his memory charm, Harry had acted upon reflex and he seized Draco's thin wrist, forcing his wand up. Without a second thought, he crashed his lips against the Slyhterin's, earning a surprised yelp. He heard a thud on the floor and he was sure Draco had dropped his wand. The struggling stopped, and Harry pulled away abruptly, cursing.

Draco was frozen in place, his face drained of color and appearing paler than it usually was. Harry released his vice-like grip on Draco's wrist and clapped his hands to his mouth. "Fuck!"

Draco didn't answer. He was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face and blank eyes.

"Fuck I'm so sorry! I didn't know what gotten into me…" Harry apologized.

Draco didn't move, and Harry briefly wondered whether someone had yelled _Stupefy_ and aimed it at the blond.

"Err… Malfoy? Draco?"

The sound of his name coming from the Gryffindor's lips made Draco snap back to his senses. He stared at Harry with a murderous expression on his face and said slowly, "You… you kissed me."

"Sorry?" Harry tried again, feeling a flush rise in his neck. His face was already burning with embarrassment.

Draco ignored him. "You kissed me _and_ called me by my first name."

"I said I was sorry!" Harry tried one more time, feeling for his wand in case Draco decided to throw a hex at him.

"You should be fucking sorry, Potter…" Draco hissed. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Draco continued what he was saying before he could even utter a single syllable. "You didn't let me enjoy that fucking kiss."

It took a full three and a half seconds for those words to sink into Harry's thick Gryffindor skull and he said "What?"

"I'll give you five fucking seconds to come here and kiss me again."

"What?" Harry repeated.

"Five…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Four…"

"Malfoy!"

"Three…"

"_Draco!_"

"Two… don't make me fucking say one, Potter, or Merlin help me I _will _hex you into oblivion."

And that was it…

With a tentative step forward, Harry pressed his chest against Draco's, causing the latter to inhale sharply. He leaned his face in, and Draco gasped as he felt the warmth of Harry's breath ghosting against his mouth. A blush was creeping on his cheeks, causing his face to heat up. "Take your glasses off," he breathed.

"Huh?" Harry was momentarily disoriented.

"Your glasses, Potter… they'll get in the way."

"Call me Harry."

Draco somehow managed to roll his eyes. "Fine. Harry. There. Happy?"

Harry smiled. "You take them off, Draco."

Draco took in a deep breath upon hearing his name, brushing his fingertips against Harry's cheek, then up to the frame of the dark-haired man's glasses. He pulled them off slowly and threw them aside to the floor.

Both of them moved at the same time, their mouths meeting halfway. Their noses slid against one another's, and lips brushed against each other gently. Harry's breath caught in the back of his throat as he felt the warmth and softness of Draco's lips. Their eyes fluttered close, and lips parted slowly. Heat was spreading through their faces, causing them both to blush, and they felt all warm and contented inside. Their tongues tangled for the first time, causing both of their hearts to thump against their chests hard and fast. The two of them kissed for Merlin-knew-how-long, only breaking apart for air.

Draco smiled sincerely, nuzzling his nose against Harry's. "I like you, Potter… I mean, Harry."

"Same here," Harry laughed gently, and they kissed again.

And right outside the room, Blaise was leaning against the door with a triumphant smirk on his face. Beside him, Ron was scowling and digging his pockets, muttering something incoherent. He took out three Galleons and handed it to Blaise's waiting hand.

"Remind me to _never_ have a bet with you _ever _again."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Weasley," Blaise said, bowing his head slightly.

"I just can't believe they're… ugh… I think I'm gonna hurl," Ron said.

Blaise chuckled and put the money in his pocket.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_A/N: So… was it okay? I first wrote this in one of my spare notebooks and edited it in my computer. Reviews, please? You'll get free Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer!_


End file.
